


I Like It Hot

by trinielf82



Series: Pizza Delivery AU [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	I Like It Hot

"God dammit i feel like my stomach is eating itself!" Ty Grady huffed.  
His best friend, Nick, rolled his eyes at Ty’s ridiculous antics “Relax man, pizza’ll be here soon.”  
Ty sprawled more on the couch, arms folded across his stomach “God man i’m dyiiing here” he whined “And your stupid apartment has zero percent food!”  
"My apartment? what the hell man you live here too! Plus, someone didn’t go grocery shopping while I was out of town, so that’s why we ordered food, Grady" Nick shook his head "I forgot how whiny you get when your tummy’s all rumbly"   
The doorbell sounded and Ty nearly tripped over his feet hustling to the door. Nick laughter followed him as he yanked open the door ready to rip this pizza guy a new one for taking so god damn long  
"Dude did you go Siberia for the pizza….?" Ty’s mouth dropped open as he caught sight of the guy on the other side of the door " Fuck. Me" No seriously fuck me, just bend me right over that ugly couch Nick insisted we get and have at me.   
Ty clamped his mouth shut before he actually said what he thought, and stared at the tall man, holding the pizza he had so desperately wanted seconds ago. His brain registered messy brown curls and eyes so dark they looked almost black.   
"Shit you smell good" he blurted out.  
Pizza guy smiled “I think that’s the pizza”   
"Uh yeh, of course. right" Ty mumbled.   
"So, here you go" the guy said holding out the pizza "Sorry if it seemed like it took long, had a lil car trouble. It’s still pretty hot so.."  
"I like it hot" Ty interrupted, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a giant idiot. "I mean, great thanks" He grabbed the box out of tall, dark and hot as fuck’s hand, tossed some bills at the man and hoped it was enough.   
By the time he shut the door, made his way back to the couch and dumped the box on the table, his stomach was doing that flippy thing.   
Nick raised an eyebrow at Ty’s spaced out look “Grady?”   
"So we’re gonna need to order pizza every night this week, from the same place" was all he said  
And he did, everynight without fail he ordered a different pizza and specifically asked for the tall guy with the curly hair, who’s name he eventually found out was Zane. And on the fourth night Zane came to deliver a Hawaiian pizza he remarked that wow they reallyy liked pizza.  
To which Nick makes pretend gagging noises because he is so sick of eating it by this time. And Ty tells him to shut the hell up and take one for the team.  
And on the fifth night Nick is practically pleading “Grady, please for the love of our friendship, just ask the fucking guy out! i cannot look at another pizza!”  
And Ty pays Zane for the food and eventually rambles out “So you like food? Other than pizza i mean? i mean of course you do? Because who would eat pizza everyday?”  
"Apparently you would!" Nick interrupts  
To which Zane just chuckles and says “Sure i like other kinds of food. Do you want to have some with me?”  
"Yes!" Ty practically shouts "I mean if you’d be into that sort of thing"   
Zane smiles “I definitely am”  
And as the two stand grinning at each other, Nick’s voice is heard in the background “Oh thank God. and if you ever show up here with anything looking like pizza in your hand again i will kill you.”


End file.
